I Didn't Ask For This! SonAmy
by My-My986
Summary: Young 16 year old Princess Amy Rose doesn't want to get married. She wants to be like her father when he was knight. With that in plan and help from her father will her dream come true? Prince Sonic Hedgehog also in the same boat finds himself in whirlpool of adventure and love. Will he end up with the girl of his dreams or the guy he never suspected to fall in love with. R&R PlzXD
1. Knights and Marriage

**I Didn't Ask For This SonAmy!**

**OK…FAIYTALE COMING IN! Inspired by SonadowFan777 (HedgieHanyou) so this story is for YOU! I own NOTHING BUT STORY! ALL Characters belong to SEGA and SonadowFan777 (HedgieHanyou).**

**-Amy's P.O.V-**

I was outside lying outside in the castle gardens under my favorite apple tree and the apples were just in bloom though there were some blossoms here and there. I sighed in relaxation as the wind swept my quills from side to side. I was about to fall asleep until I heard shriek I ran all the way to the throne room were my parents where and saw my mom dancing and singing. Normally I wound turn my back and slowly walk away, but I was curious of what all the commotion was about.

"Mom…you OK? Ya seem a little bit uh jumpy and-" Before I could finish she hugged so tight I thought my head was gonna blow! I gasped for air when she finally let me go and looked at my dad to see if he knew what's up with Mom. I walked up to that weird twisted smile he had when something I didn't like was happening.

"Dad, what's Mom she's...going crazy ya know?"

"I know dear, I know." He has that voice again if this continues I'm gonna **LOSE IT**!

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I nearly screamed at my parents. They got those looks off their faces and Mom calmed down in her throne next to Dad's.

" Your father and I have just received word from the castle of Mobius that the son is in need of a bride!-"

"Not interested." I said bluntly that she would even **THINK **of getting me married to some Nitwitted idiot.

"But Sweetie…you have to get married some time...right?" my mom asked me silently urging me into it.

"Yeah **SOMETIME** I'm only **16**! Marriage can wait, now if it were a knightship I'd **GLADLY** take that." You see, ever since my dad was head of the royal guards I've **ALWAYS** wanted to do the same. When the King before him died my dad was crowned king for as the previous king said _'For being my most trusted, loyal knight and friend…take on my legacy since I have no heir.' _ The Queen had some birth problems of some sort and couldn't bear any children. Any who, back to the main topic when my dad was a guard he'd tell me everything there was to knighting, swords, horse riding, fighting, The Oath, battle strategies and any other thing people think girls can't do. He told me when I was old enough I would do exactly what he did and that's what I wanted to do.

"Well…it just so happens that they **_ARE _**looking for a new knight since they had one be relocated. If your up the challenge" My dad said with a sly smirk.

"Andrew…are you CRAZY!?" my mom asked my dad unbelieving what's going on.

"Yes, yes I am ahahaha!" Dad's getting his 'I don't care what it looks like I'm king, and I wanna act like a crazy lunatic fool' look…I love that look.

"Wait what did the other knight do?" remembering being 'relocated' was **_NEVER _**a good thing. "Oh nothing bad for once. His wife gave birth to their first child recently and he was sent somewhere closer to home is all." Oh how nice King Jules **(King of Mobius )** he's really a sweet guy ya know. A very peaceful man and great husband/dad **(I read too much royal history. ) **

* * *

**In Mobius**

"Mom, the 100th time **I DON'T NEED** or **WANT** to get married!" I told my mother Queen Aleena over and over ever since I turned 14! I'm 17 now and she **STILL** thinks I need a queen. I mean, it's not like I'm gay or something **(A/N: NOT an insult to gays I asked one of my gay friends if it was and he said 'no') **but seriously marriage **CAN WAIT!** What about the well-being of our kingdom huh!?

"Well since you don't want to get married I guess there's only 1 thing to do." My mom got that 'It's time for Plan B' and if you were the one who made her get Plan B you were screwed.

"And what would **THAT** even be?" I asked my mom knowing I usually dominate her Plan Bs. "Well, since you refuse to get married there's The Knight Competition next weekend, and the number one winner will be your guard to watch and protect you. How does that sound Sweetie?" My said knowing full and well that I hated being on surveillance. But it was either Marriage or Body-Guard. Definitely Body-Guard wins this match.

"Fine, as long as I can have my privacy." I smirked knowing I could live with a guy hanging around me almost 24/7. I mean I didn't care when my dad did so what's different?

_But to his surprise...the only difference is this knight lead to a world of adventure.  
_

* * *

**OK, that's all I got so uh, PM/Message me some ideas and I'll dedicate you a chapter!**


	2. Knighting

**I Didn't Ask For This SonAmy!**

**I own NOTHING BUT STORY! ALL Characters belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**-Amy's P.O.V-**

Finally, after awhile of practice and training it was the arrival of The Knighting Ceremony Competition. We all stood on the platform of where we would wait until called to start warm-up and begin. As I stood there with all these tall men, I knew size meant _nothing _here. It's all skill and knowledge and I'm 100% all of it. Although I was kinda nervous I just breathed in and out and I'd be fine.

"You ready to get squashed Pee-Wee. " one of them snickered at me as we just stood still and waited.

"Hey, leave him alone Jerome. He's got just a good of a chance at winning than you do. " the guy at my right said sticking up for me.

"Shut it Shadow. He's too small to even belong here." Jerome I guess is his name growled at this Shadow person. Why does he sound so familiar?

"Ya know, A I'm right here. B size is nothing in this competition, and C you started this Hot-Shot" I shot back in monotone deep voice, very convincing.

"Hey, no one asked you ya little- " He was interrupted by King Jules finally stepping off the outside mini-throne.

"Attention, all citizens of Mobius! For today is the annual Knighting Ceremony. This year only 2 will serve the royal throne. 1st knight serves my eldest son Prince Sonic. Maurice. Hedgehog!"

King Jules announced while his son stepped up and waved while everyone cheered for his presence. _I guess Mr. Soon-to-be-king still needs protection huh? _ I thought as King Jules spoke once more. Saying that 2nd would serve his daughter Princess Sonia. and 'Let the tournament begin' and what not.

* * *

**-Sonic's P.O.V-**

I scooted me throne closer to the edge of the tower to get a closer look what was going on. I mean I still don't like that I'm being prized because I didn't want to get married, but I still enjoy a good competition. Dad called out the first 2 names and told them to hold their positions.

"Jerome Lewis and Adam Ross!"

I watched as they stepped up and saw that Jerome was a lot bigger than that Adam guy. I mean he looks smaller than **me **even, but like Dad always said 'Looks can be deceiving' and if that's true he just might have a chance. It took like 5 minutes until the match was over and believe it or not Adam won. Round after round Adam had won until they called for 10 minute break to cool off. After break, my dad called the last match determined who was 1st and 2nd.

"Shadow Hedgehog and Adam Ross whew! "

I knew Shadow was the best this castle has ever had so Adam beating was very unlikely. 20 minutes went by...the longest match yet this Adam dude put up. Finally all cards drawn and down. The entire crowd gasped...even me and my family. Shadow had lost for the first time. I stood up and started clapping slowly until everyone joined in. Adam had helped Shadow back on his feet and shook hands. Confetti flew all around as I felt something hit my back. Not hands more of an unsuspecting object flying towards you. Anyway I don't know what it was but it was enough to send me over the tower head first. Funny the day I get a protector and I already get to die.

* * *

**-Amy's P.O.V-**

I can't believe I actually won. I mean those dim-wits were nothing out there, but THE Shadow the Hedgehog that was 50% luck and 50% skill. I looked toward the top tower where I saw in terror as my boss was falling to his death. I ran at full speed toward the catapult that just so happened to placed at the near end of the courtyard. The pure metal and my weight was just enough to launch a straight hit as to where he'd continue falling a few seconds. I caught him yes, but I had like 2 seconds to stick my sword in the wall or face sudden doom. Fortunately I was able to do so and landed on on both my feet setting his highness down in the process. Man, and here I thought Twinkle-Toes would be light on his feet. Wounder what made just fall like that. I just looked at him through my knights helmet and bowed.

"You-you saved my life." He breathed out in shock at my crazy move.

"Well, you act like I was just going to let you die like that, heh not on my watch." I slightly smirked inside my helmet knowing I so owned this job. King Jules and Queen Aleena came rushing towards us, and I stay perfectly bowed on 1 knee with my right fist at my heart. Queen Aleena was murdering her son in hugs while the king walked over to me.

"You know, no one has ever perfected that move. How did you manage it?" He asked curiously.

"I just thought quick up here and here Sir." I said pointing to my heart and brain.

"Mmm...well I expect you to take good care of son Sir Adam." he had a slight smirk on his face and walked off. I just doze off into space about all that had happened until his highness Sonic snapped me out of it.

"Hey, uh my mom wants me to show you to your room now." He said with this nervous voice that just shook. I'll take a look into it later.

"As you wish your Highness." I said getting up from my position and followed him to a room a bit larger than my own. with just the same stuff.

"Uh, you can unload your stuff, my room is next door, and breakfast is at 7: 00 AM. Uhh...this is just little awkward huh?" Seriously what is up with this guy?

"For you maybe. But we're both guys here? Right your Highness?" Okay not really true but, hey I'll take what I can take.

"Yeah, but it's just Sonic."

"Then I am just Adam."

* * *

**OK, that's all I got so uh, PM/Message me some ideas and I'll dedicate you a chapter!**


	3. Secret Library Room

I** Didn't Ask For This SonAmy!**

**I own NOTHING BUT STORY! ALL Characters belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**-Sonic's P.O.V-**

It had been a few weeks since Adam came and it was pretty cool with him here and all. Although when we were slacking our duty (Mr. Guard Up would only let his guard down to a 198 from 200) telling jokes and stuff, his voice always seemed to crack or hitch an octave or 2. He just said it was puberty, allergies, or medical conditions. The last 2 I can understand but puberty, he's 17! I just let it slide knowing everyone's got their reasons for everything. But seriously he hasn't been here for a month yet and we're already getting along more than I expected. We were walking along the castle gardens when I remembered something coming up really soon.

"Hey, Adam. You know that weird ball is coming up right?"

"Yeah, it's for your sister right? The one that _was _for you originally but instead you got me." you could see the smirk through the mouth hole of his helmet.

"Hey I'm not complaining either. I'd choose you over marriage anytime man!" I laughed at myself and actually realized something...I've never seen Adam without his helmet on.

"Hey...Adam? Mind if I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"No, I'm serious this time. Why haven't I seen your face before? Like without the helmet?"

"Bad hair days."

"Really dude?"

"I have a bad hair-cut and medical face problems?" It sounded like more of a question than a statement.

"Com'on man, take it off now."

"No."

"What? I command you!" I half-yelled. I'm not trying to be bratty, but its the only way that I can be forceful.

"Ha, only your father can command me Sonic. Otherwise I just protect you until death." Augh, this guy is too good! Only way is beat fire with fire!

"Fine, since _**I**_ can't command you I'll just get my father too!" with that I zoomed out of there and into the castle most-likely Adam following behind.

**-Amy's/Adam's P.O.V-**

That tall jackass. I cant believe he'd **DO** that! I raced right after him in a somewhat pink/grey blur. I raced toward the throne room knowing he would be there at this hour. I rushed into the big double doors while slightly loosing my balance. I bowed my respects to King Jules and asked for my request. He granted it, seeing me as 'Top Knight'. He was about to speak until Prince .T. Hedgehog came bursting through the doors.

"Dad WHATEVER you do DON'T-" He cut himself short looking back at and the king for like 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry son, first come first serve." King Jules said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sonic sighed in defeat and thew his hands up for a dramatic effect. I just stood there feeling a little awkward in this position. I mean, I haven't been dismissed and we're all just standing here. I looked at the clock just ticking until I heard King Jules clear his throat. Usually it's to get a guards/knights attention, so I quickly bowed on one knee, right fist on my chest over my heart.

"Yes Sire? What is it you desire?" I said without emotion. I learned it from Shadow, he's such a good teacher even though he said I didn't need it. Ya know since I beat him the competition. Back to the MAIN topic after that, he spoke more serious than Shadow EVER could.

"I want you both to follow me. Now ." He said sternly as he turned away from us towards the huge double doors.

Sonic and I just stared at each other as he walked away. I hurriedly followed in foot as Sonic trailed behind us into the nicely lit hallway of the castle even though it's dark out now . That's what I like about the castle, no matter day or night the castle is always warmly bright inside. It's because if this rare stone underground that glows in the night pretty well.

Anyways, we went to the library and I guess as expected was in his quarters. King Jules lead us toward a hidden wall behind a secret tall book shelf. He tapped some code on it, because it silently opened to reveal some sort of secret room that looked to be older then all of us together times 10! Again Sonic and I looked at each other and followed the king inside. King Jules then took some scrolls from a dusty shelf and set them on a crooked table.

"I want you both to pay _**VERY CLOSE**_attention to what I am about to say. Every year a new guard is appointed a royal, they are attacked and usually killed mercilessly without second thoughts. They'll only attack the eldest meaning you Sonic."

Sonic gulped hearing that statement, but shook it off saying they'd have too catch him first.

"Who are they, My King?" I asked curious I had never heard this part of history.

"The Shadow Demons. " King Jules answered cold and dark.

Sonic and I looked worriedly at each other knowing full and well who they were. The Shadow Demons were minions to the king Mephiles the Dark. He was sealed away to his own kingdom but he still manages to send his 'slaves' to something terrible. I just didn't know it was to kill royal Mobians.

"Adam, I want you to make SURE NOTHING happens to my son. Am I understood?"

"Yes My King."

"Good, they'll arrive at the ball for Sonia next week."

"How do know that Dad?" Sonic asked somewhat suspicious of his father.

"It's a big event and on one will see it coming. No one but us, which is why I have tripled the security and guards." He said as if he had this whole thing planned out, but he as forgetting something important.

"But, you said they'd go for the eldest. Sonia is the _second _born isn't she?" I asked curiously. Knowing the birth of the triplets was; Sonic, Sonia ,Manic.

"Yeah, I'm the oldest not Sonia, and I don't have a big part of the ball like she does." Sonic said speaking up about how HE was first and not his sister.

King Jules nodded and sighed as if what was about to come out of his mouth next would kill us all.

"True, that is all true but it'll be an inside job most likely." He said.

"How do know?" Sonic asked him.

"Because the ball **was** for **_YOU_** Sonic. But since you refused to get married the ball was held in Sonia's honor instead. So any man that catches your sisters attention or any man in general, I want you to be on HIGH alert. Adam will be there at your side at ALL times, and yes even in the restrooms. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad we understand." Sonic said as I bowed halfway.

"Good, now I want you both to get some sleep and not say a word of this to any one."

"Yes Sire, not a word." I said nodding my head.

"Alright, now come on. It's time to leave this here." King Jules said yawning and walking out the entrance of the hidden room.

Sonic and I followed, heading our separate ways to our own beds. I plopped onto the comfy medium king sized bed with only my cloths on since I was to lazy to change into my slightly baggy night clothes. I slept pretty well but still I thought about what was to come of next week at the ball.

* * *

**OK, that's all I got so uh, PM/Message me some ideas and I'll dedicate you a chapter!**


	4. D-D-D-DATE!

I** Didn't Ask For This SonAmy!**

**I own NOTHING BUT STORY! ALL Characters belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**-Sonic's P.O.V-**

It had been a few days since Dad told Adam and I about the Shadow Demons coming after me. I mean, it's not like I'm scared for myself but for Adam. I know he's a great knight an all, but this is **_ME_ **risking **_HIS _**life. I just don't want too get him hurt is all. I was currently watching the knights and their sparring/training technique with my buddy Tails, our blacksmiths son, just chatting about the ball for Sonia.

"So, you get a date for the ball yet?" Tails asked me.

"What? No, I'm just going alone sheesh. What about you? Going with anyone in particular? " I asked as sly smirk came to my mouth.

"What, who me? W-well I mean, I don't know. Maybe _SOMEONE_ but I don't think-"

"It's Cream isn't it?"

"I hate you."

"Oh, com'on Buddy, she likes you too ya'know!" I said lightly elbowing him in the gut.

"Really!? I, mean...I DONT LIKE HER LIKE THAT!" Tails yelled nearly falling off the railing.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry. But seriously Tails, if you don't ask her Charmy will."

"WHAT?! I thought he liked Cosmo."

It's true Charmy Bee had liked Cosmo since she was just a sprout, but one time he did threaten to ask Cream out if Tails didn't.

"Well what's it gonna be Tails? Let the rabbit of your dreams slip away to a bee, or get the guts and ask her to the ball."

"Well, alright I'll do it then! I'm going to ask Cream to Sonia's Ball!" Tails exclaimed with a fist pump in the air.

Just then, Sonia came into room walking toward us with this big go-happy smile on her face (which is never a good sign) and sat down next to me just watching the knights spar.

"Alright, what's up? You look like Mom when Dad says something totally wrong." I said looking at her star-struck face.

"Ah, it's nothing. Oh, would you PLEASE give this to Adam for me?"

"Sure-"

"Don't open in."

"I won't- "

"You better not."

"OK sheesh."

"Good. Oh, my ball is going to be A-MAY-ZING! I'm so glad you didn't want to get married."

"Gee, thanks for supporting my love life Sis." I said sarcastically

"Your welcome." Sonia smiled and walked away back into the castle.

"So, what was _**that** _about again?" Tails asked for once in his life confused.

"I don't really know." I said confused myself.

I had finally realized that the sparring was over and Adam was coming our way STILL in his shiny polished armor (sometimes I think he's in love with it ). He bowed his said to Tails with a 'hello' and bowed halfway to me (even though I tell him not too).

"Adam, fir the last time stop with the bowing."

"Sorry Sir, forced habit." He said as he brought himself back up.

"Oh, Adam my sister wanted me to give you this." I said handing him the glittered perfumed envelope.

"Oh, thanks?"

He opened his visor a smidge and ripped the envelope open and read the letter looking as though he was going to die. You could see his muzzle had gone fire-truck red. His eyes bulged out and seemed to almost fall out of their sockets.

"What? What's wrong man, is it something big or creepy?"

"SHE WANTS ME TO BE HER DAAAATE!" He screamed as his voice cracked once again.

"Whoa, that is scary." I said shocked.

"Um, what's up with your voice Adam?" Tails asked a little creped out.

"Vocal problems, but that doesn't solve my problem." Adam said desperately trying to figure out how to get out of this.

"Hey, don't worry Man. You'll be with me the whole night right?" I said remembering what my dad had said a few days earlier.

"YES! I have to be at your side at ALL times at the ball. Tell her that for me will ya Bud?" Adam said with a relived sigh.

"Why don't you just tell her?" I asked curious of what was so bad about my sister too him.

"She scares me." he said in this spooked voice.

"What's to be afraid of? "

"I just don't do well with girls asking me to be their date, and saying 'no' or 'I can't'. " he said sheepishly

"Dude, your never going to get a girlfriend."

"Thank Chaos."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing."

Tails was just standing there waiting to be noticed, not knowing what on Mobius we're talking about. But I mean, what do expect when you know the biggest secret of life, that if you make one wrong move on a specific night it's _**GAME OVER**_.

* * *

Well after that chat with Adam and ignoring Tails, I was heading to Sonia's room, the girliest rom in the castle, I swore I heard a...guys voice? I leaned my pointed ear over the pink/red door and not eavesdrop, just...listen in on them without them knowing heh, heh.

"Oh, Shadow I can't WAIT for my ball. It's going to the one of the best days of my life!" Why is Shadow in my sisters' room?

"Oh, eager to find your prince so soon, your highness."

"More like Knight in Shining Armor.*giggle*" Oh, man I can't wait to tell her about Adam.

"Well, who's the lucky knight? Surely you can tell me, right?"

"OK, but promise not too laugh."

"Agreed."

"Sir Adam, he's going to be my date to my ball SQUEE!"

"Oh." why does he sound disappointed?

It was at this time I had finally knocked on the door waiting for my sister to open it. As soon as she did she got that look on her face say 'What the heck?'

"Sis, I've got some really bad news for ya. Adam, well, he can't be your date for the ball." I said scratching the back of my quills

"What, but why not?" She asked tearing up a bit.

"Dad said he has to stay by me the whole night. I'd let you have him really, I would but..." I trailed of leaning my eyes to the left.

"Oh, it's OK. I guess i'll just find my prince then." She had this sad smile on her face and it just made me feel bad.

"Well, why don't you take Shadow? I'm he's not busy with anyone, but you." I said a smirk on my face and a wink. I know Shadow's a good guy and has a lot of respect for my sister, so I couldn't be more cool with anyone taking my sister to the ball but him

"But that's what I'm TRYING to do. Get him jealous of Adam and then sweep me off my feet. " She whispered with this dreamy sigh. Ugh, girls and their love lives.

"Okay then, good luck." I said as she closed the door.

As I made my way back to my own room when I wondered what does Adam even KEEP in his room? I slowly turned the knob I could hear someone in there guessing it was Adam, opened the door fully I saw it.

The Adam Thorn Ross without his armor...

* * *

**IT'S A CLIFF-HANGER HANGING FROM A CLIFF! YOU GUESS WHAT WEIRD THING IS GOING ON IN AMY'S/ADAM'S ROOOM WILL SONIC SEE HER WITH THE HELEMET OR WILL HE SEE A DUDE'S HAIR STYLE? YOU...SLEEP AND THINK ABOUT IT! **

**OK, that's all I got so uh, PM/Message me some ideas and I'll dedicate you a chapter!**


	5. Secrets

I** Didn't Ask For This SonAmy!**

**I own NOTHING BUT STORY! ALL Characters belong to SEGA.**

**This Chapter goes to sweetlovegirl101 **

* * *

_As I made my way back to my own room when I wondered what does Adam even KEEP in his room? I slowly turned the knob I could hear someone in there guessing it was Adam, opened the door fully I saw it._

_The Adam Thorn Ross without his armor..._

**-Sonic's P.O.V-**

I stood there just look at Adam without his armor once.

"A-Adam?" I said shocked too finally see him without his body shield on him for once.

You could see him stiffen in place upon hearing my voice. I saw him pinch himself in the arms as if it were a dream. When he realized it wasn't he just stood there like a statue of raw solid stone. I took this moment to examine what I could before he bolted out of here. He had given me some hints of what he looked like so I worked with that.

1)_ 'I'm a combination of his parents fur color.'_ He was a bubbly shade of pink for dude, but hey totally not his fault.

2) _'We're the same species.' _So he's a hedgehog.

3) '_ I have pretty short hair.'_ I noticed his quills were just below his shoulders.

4) '_My eyes are green; darker than yours but lighter than your moms.'_ I couldn't work with that one hence his back was facing me.

"What...are you doing in here?" Adam asked rather hoarse.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"I'm getting dressed, now get out."

"Oh, com'on man. We're both guys here right?" I asked sarcastically.

* * *

**Amy/Adam's P.O.V**

HECK NO WE'RE NOT! But I just said that in my head, so no one heard it but me **(AN/: Find out where that came from and I'll draw your OC on .) **I mean if I DID say that to him, _slice_, oops there goes my head. I was thankful I was still wearing my vest, if not I would have TOTALLY been exposed. I slowly turned around still looking like a guy.

"There ya happy?" I said swinging my arms out to the sides of my body.

"Actually yes. See, _NOTHING_ is wrong with your face Man. You look just fine." I couldn't help but faintly blush at that. I mean, com'on I'm not a helpless romantic but that was a little much, even for a guy.

"Whoa dude, I didn't mean it like _THAT_ dude! Just ya'know it looks normal. I don't see why you were so upset about not showing your face around."

He said that as he picked up my helmet from the floor trying to examine it of some sort. He chuckled like something was funny or other and I just stared at him like he was a crazy lunatic (just like Dad) by the time he put it down.

"So, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked trying to get him out as fast as possible. I mean, sure I was cool with the guy but not when he can see my face.

"Nah, I'm just going to hang here with you." He said leaning on my bed, putting his hands behind his head.

"WHAT!?" I asked like he was a mad-hog

"Dude, your acting like it's a big deal. What's up man?"

"I just- ya'know not really comfortable around people without my armor Okay?"

"Well, how about this; we just chill out here this ONE time, and if your still uncomfortable with then you can wear you body suit all you want deal?" He said trying to ease the thick tension, still uncomfortable I agreed anyway.

"Good, now take a seat my friend and we shall let the healing begin."

What the heck was he a psychologist?

"...Okay?" I said taking a seat on the nearby chair from my desk.

"Alright, well where did you grow up? Where were you born? "

"I was born and raised in the kingdom of Piko, on September 27"

"Uh huh, and what made you come to Mobius?"

"It was the nearest kingdom with a knighting competition."

"Okay, and how does that make you feel?"

"Really?"

"WHO'S asking the questions here? "

"Alright, alright Mr. Grumpy Pants sheesh."

"Alright, how old are you?"

"Six- uh seventeen."

He looked at suspiciously. Ah crap I'm dead.

"What year were you born in exactly?"

"1999"

"THEN YOUR ONLY **SIXTEEN**!"

"Busted..."

"Ya think?"

"Ok what do you want?"

"I want the truth Adam."

"*Sigh* Fine, what do want to know?"

"Everything, Is 'Adam' even your REAL name?"

"No, it's my one of my middle names." That was only HALF true. My middle fourth name is really Adamila (**ADD**-**AM**-**ILL**-**YA**)

"Then what's your first name? "

I hesitated.

"Andrew." My dad's name was so useful for once.

"See, was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you lie so much I the first place?"

I had to figure out a lie to cover up my hill of lies.

"Fine I was just kid working in a stable. Everyday every other kid made fun of me because of my condition. Ya' know, the voice thing." I said scratching the back my head.

"So?"

"So they called Amy or Amelia. I just wanted to get away from it ok... " I trailed off hoping he would believe my lies.

"Wow, so all that lying for this." He chuckled lightly

"I didn't want to be recognized. "

"Okay, okay so how do feel without your armor?"

"Honestly, not that bad."

"See, now was that so scary?"

"Don't push my sanity Sonic."

"Haha fine. So we still on for the ball?"

"Do I have a choice? It's either your death or my head, and I like my head where it is." I half joked

"And here I thought you cared about, me." He said playing along.

* * *

**-Sonic's POV-**

It was three days since Adam and I talked in his room like that. I just couldn't believe he covered me with all those lies just for being bullied as a kid. Man, what is wrong with kids these days? Well the ball was only two days from now, and everyone has been pretty busy with all the preparations for it. I was walking by Sonia's room to find she was still in dressing squealing like a child on their birthday.

"OMC! OMC! O-M-C! I CANT WAIT UNTIL THE BALL AAAH!"

It was pretty obnoxious to the very most but hey, it's better her than me. Anyhow, ever since Adam was totally exposed in his room he's been freaking out about the ball since. Meaning, he's been taking his training too far and serious. The guy almost put Knuckles in a coma! I mean, sure he didn't mind about that but still! He's probably freaking over about the ball hence me life is in danger. I didn't want this situation but it's not my choice too choose and if Adam really wanted to go through with this then so be it. On the bright side Adam finally got over his fear of removing his armor, but only when everyone else isn't around. Which is good on some behalf really but I'm still worried about this whole thing.

As I walked down the corridor I passed my parents room. I debated whether to go in or not and decided against it. That's when Mom came out.

"Oh, Sonic there you are! Your father wanted me to give this to you. It's for Adam. "

"I didn't know we got his mail."

"Well, he works and stays here so it's rather appropriate. Do you mind giving it to him? "

"Sure Mom, no problem!" with that I ran down the hall towards Adam's room.

Once I got there I knocked on the door three times. When I didn't get an answer I knocked harder until the door opened itself. I just randomly crept inside like the most nosiest person EVER. I sat on his bed and stared at his letter from the Kingdom of Piko...PALACE!? Now what **ELSE **was he not telling me? I opened the letter like the violator I was and read his mail.

_Dear Amelia,_

_We hope you are enjoying your stay at Mobius as well as fulfilling your destiny. _

_Your mother has worried WAY too much about your exposure in the castle._

_We're just notifying you that we will be attending Princess Sonia's ball in the upcoming two days. Until then train hard, work well, and stay UNDERCOVER for UP MOST IMPORTANCE! _

_See you there,_

_ Your father, Andy Rhodes_

_P.S. Don't forget not to blow your cover Sweetie. You know the biggest secret of all the kingdoms (**ESPECIALLY Mobius )**. I know Sonic can be...terribly oblivious but he will figure you out in ONE wrong MOVE. We wouldn't want Mobius putting you up for treason __now would we? Any who, good luck on your quest for your destiny awaits you.^u^_

I sat there staring at Adam's mail... HOW DARE HIS DAD CALL ME OBLIVIOUS!

* * *

**Wow is all I can say. DUDE, AFTER READING ALL THAT YOUR CONCERNED ABOUT THE NAME-CALLING!?**

**OK, that's all I got so uh, PM/Message me some ideas and I'll dedicate you a chapter!**


	6. I'm BAACK! YOU SNOOPER!

**FRIENDS I LIVE! I'm SO SORRY I've been dead for so long (what I call peeps that don't update for awhile.) SCHOOL SUCKS AND SO DO CRAPPY COMPUTERS! That's why Daddy came all the way to visit us and gave me this AWESOME TABLET!**

**Sonic: Yet she STILL doesn't own us... SEGA does.**

* * *

**A****dam's POV**

Finally I'm finished with my extra 2 hours of training. Ever since Sonic's life has been in danger I've been taking several extra hours into my training. Usually it's at least 4 hours but Shadow made me stop. He said I was pushing myself too hard. I was on my way to my room while taking off my helmet letting sweat roll down my damp face. As I walked inside I was met face to face with Sonic... again. I also might have let out a not so manly shriek in the process.

" Sonic, what the Chaos are you doing in my room!?"

" My mom told me to drop off your mail." Is it me or does he look slightly ticked?

"I get mail? From who?"

"I don't know, maybe your parents from the Piko Palace?"_ Double Busted._

" Sonic I can explain -"

" Explain why your dad thinks I'm _oblivious_?"

" Wait, how did you know that? You went through my mail didn't you?! You little snooper! "

" Hey, this isn't about me it's about your dad bashing on me!"

"I am so telling Queen Aleena about this!"

" Oh, c'mon man please!"

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

" Because I'm your best friend and you need me alive."

" True, that's very true."

Sonic sighed in relief with a hand over his heart. " So, why do you get mail from the palace?"

" It's because my dad's the royal adviser. Ya' know ' cause he lives their and all." Epic failure right there.

" Well I can't wait meet them."

" What? How? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

" You were informed, you just didn't know about it. Your parents are coming to Sonia's ball in two days." _ Why does the world hate me? Chaos, please don't let this blow my cover!_

"That's _GREAT_ Sonic. Meeting my parents will be just _PEACHY_.", If could look at my face right now I've got this smiley constipated face. Why does my plan always have some freakin' flaw in it? WHY!?

**-Normal POV-**

As 'Andrew' finally kicked Sonic out of 'his' room it gave him/her to write back to his/her parents and think of a lie to cover up his hill of lies.

**OK, that's all I got so uh, PM/Message me some ideas and I'll dedicate you a chapter!**


	7. Paniked

**FRIENDS I LIVE! I'm SO SORRY** **I've been dead for so long (what I call peeps that don't update for awhile.) SCHOOL SUCKS AND SO DO CRAPPY COMPUTERS! That's why Daddy came all the way to visit us and gave me this AWESOME TABLET!**

**Sonic: Yet she STILL doesn't own us... SEGA does**

**Vocab you'll need to know so you're not confused**

_**Binden- "a bind" or trapping action by pressing blade upon blade or edge on edge.**_

**over cuts- downward diagonal or vertical, **

**under cuts- upward or rising**

**cross cuts- horizontal right-to-left and horizontal left-to-right.**

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, have_ never_ been more_ insulted _ in my life! That_ someone_ has the_ nerve _ to call _ me_ of all Mobians **_oblivious_**! As I turned down the main left corridor I turned to the library I used to have my studies in when I was a kid. _" Always remember that you can find anything you need to know in this library." _ is what Mr. Murkulova had taught me until it was embedded into my brain.

_'I wonder if they have anything on the Rose Kingdom'_

I thought as I turned the knob of the old door. It must've been awhile since anyone's been in here as the hinges nearly fell off. I walked inside the dusty old place with books stacked upon shelves of shelves just dusting away. I finally found the book '_ History of Rose Kingdom _'.

_ Let's see here, current rulers are; King Adam Rhodes and Queen_ _Amethyst Rose. They have a daughter Amelia Rose. Royal adviser is Andy Rhodes! So that's who his dad is. _I thought as I read through the current history off the famous Rose Kingdom.

**\- Back with Adam and co.-**

_ Clash_

_Clink_

_Slash _

_Clunk_

Were the sounds of metal against metal from the knights training in the courtyard. They rang through my ears as Shadow and Silver sparred furiously in Knuckles' " Hedgie Wars". Ugh, we should be training to protect everyone_ not_ to see which hedgehog is the better knight. What's wrong with these guys?

Perhaps I'm just overreacting, I mean I have been a bit paranoid lately about Sonic. Maybe not because his life's in danger but something more than that.

_Ugh _I'll worry about it later right now I've got a sparring match with this Scourge guy. Now, I'll admit that Scourge is an attractive guy but he can be an ass sometimes. He's an impressive swordsman as well with hand-to-hand combat. His only flaw in fighting is that he makes it predictable to where he's going to strike next and he leaves gaps for an open attack from time to time, but he makes up for it in aggression.

The moment we started our spar all I could focus on were my fluid movements and Scourge portraying the appearance of a Shadow Demon.

_Exposed shoulder_

_Jab_

_Left side open__Thrust_

_Parry attack_

_Binden against Demon_

_Drive it back_

_Open chest strike_

_Slash_

_Over cut_

_Under cut_

_Cross cut_

_Repeat_

Blow after blow I kept striking while more and more Shadow Demons kept coming. There was nothing but me and them with Sonic's life hanging in the balance. I kept fighting until...

_"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGG!**"_

A blood curdling scream ripped out and rang through my ears and the arena. A chilling realization had been made to me. There were no Shadow Demons, Sonic was fine, and I had shredded through Scourges' armor where two-twin bloody scars now made eminent on his chest. My eyes teared **_(thank Chaos for my helmet)_** up I backed away slowly reverting my eyes to my now blood-stained sword and Scourge. Shadow and Knuckles raced over to help him while Silver stared at me...mortified. I turned my eyes to the stands to see Sonic himself and Tails shocked at the scene before them. So without missing a heartbeat I seethed my sword and bolted to my room.


End file.
